


【DV】Changing 上

by VioletJ



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Incest, M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 07:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18824407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletJ/pseuds/VioletJ
Summary: 一直想看骚大叔狂日美少女哥哥，但没人写我只能自割腿肉了不好吃，第一次写，废话多，OOC是肯定有的大概是两发上下篇完上篇废话居多以及给4D日哥创造一个合理的前提。。下篇就是纯PWP了





	【DV】Changing 上

**__**

一阵令人目眩的白光消散后，但丁再度睁开眼，他发现自己又回到了Fortuna熟悉的中央大道 。当然他没有傻到相信在他刚刚离开一天之后这群虔诚的信徒能够把这座城市恢复到灾祸来临前那副虚假繁荣的景象。时空紊乱的症状不止一次出现在他身上，即便传奇恶魔猎人早已强大到不惧任何变故——但正如同但丁即将要看到的那样，总会有他无法承受的“意外”。

和以往的几次时空旅行相似，从他身边路过的普通人类是完全无法看见他的，就算他们和他交叉重叠而过，至多也只能感受到是自己撞上了一块坚硬的空气。

只不过也有例外。

他脸上的一贯的笑意在看到一个裹着淡色斗篷的身影朝着他的方向走来时逐渐凝固。那个人微微低垂着头，五官全部笼罩在阴影下。哪怕在这座人均用兜帽遮住头的城市，这个人还是吸引了不少好奇的目光 ，大概是被他身上冰冷又疏离的气质所吸引，许多居民情不自禁地驻足回首凝视着他的背影，而他却丝毫不受影响般迈着猫一样轻盈而坚定的步伐。直到他似乎是察觉到了什么，朝着但丁的方向缓缓抬起了头，他的脸半边沐浴在晨光下，半边笼罩在斗篷的阴影中。他那无机质的冰蓝色瞳孔，没什么感情地朝着在他视角看来空无一人的角落望了一眼，但丁就站在那。

但丁感觉自己浑身的血液都凝固了。一个即将呼之欲出的名字堵在他的咽喉，一个已经模糊的形象重新出现在他的眼前，两者彼此交融战栗后，形成了这个活生生出现在他面前的人。

维吉尔，一个过于年轻的，他未曾见过的维吉尔。

他应该做些什么的，而不是像当初徒劳地伸出手试图抓住从他指缝流逝的人那样，仅仅是旁观着他的半身一个人坠入黑暗。只不过他不确定，这是到底是个过于甜美的梦境，一份用来奖励的甜品，还是一场恶意的欺骗和诱惑的陷阱？擅于洞察人心，挖掘他内心深处弱点的恶魔真实存在着的。他甚至在最阴郁颓废的那段时光里频繁在事务所的门口收到过和他哥哥一模一样的“玩偶”。分不清是愤怒亦或是别的更加沉重的情绪在他胸中翻涌，当时的他几乎想要毁掉一切，最后再毁掉他自己。如果说这是那些恶魔的目的的话，让他崩溃让他发疯，那他们几乎做到了。但他终究是压抑住了那种冲动，他一次又一次毁掉兄长样貌的玩偶，杀光所遇见的一切恶魔，直到再也没有不知好歹的恶魔胆敢来挑衅在沉默中疯狂的但丁。

只不过这一次，他可能要抑制不住了。他一直是双子中人性面保留最完整的那一个，和兄长对人性面的压制不同，恶魔的一面被他牢牢地锁在以肉体为枷锁的最深的牢笼里。然而束缚一旦松动，被囚禁饥饿许久的阴暗面如同疯长的藤蔓一般爬满了他的全身，占据了他所有的思绪。

维吉尔的目光并没有在但丁身上停留多久。他微不可见地偏了偏头，确认了那里的确是空无一人，于是将一切归因于这座城市里暗藏魔物的恶作剧。但丁甚至从他的一系列微动作里看出了记忆中属于兄长的少年气，他的呼吸也逐渐开始变得急促，却为了不惊动他的兄长而在努力隐藏着自己的魔力流动。他在等待着一招制敌的时机。

就在维吉尔要跟但丁擦肩而过的那一瞬间，他猛地抓住了年轻兄长握着阎魔刀的那只手，不顾他瞳孔骤缩显露的惊讶和接踵而来的愤怒情绪所导致的魔力爆动，以及理所当然准备拔刀的威胁动作。维吉尔不知道为什么会突然被看不见的空气压迫，但熟悉的气息让一个几乎不可能的答案冲击着他的认识，他刹那间的犹豫注定了先机尽为他人所夺。斯巴达血脉的重逢让阎魔刀产生源源不断地共振和轰鸣，他们脚底的石砖开始崩裂，四周的墙壁出现了裂痕——这是时空被强制扭曲带来的崩坏。但丁他赌对了，一切始于阎魔刀，那么改变时间点的关键一定也是它。本来他和这个时间点的维吉尔就应该是两条永远无法重合的平行线，却在此刻硬是由他撕开了一个裂口，强行拽住永远只能错过的半身。

本该是透明形态的但丁一点点在维吉尔的面前成形，他与维吉尔分离太久了，久到不知道原来正常成长的他会比时间永远停留在十九岁的兄长高出那么多，现在维吉尔几乎半个身子都被他的身躯笼罩住了。原来被哥哥仰视是这样的感觉吗？一种快意和不可明说的骚动在但丁心中疯长，他知道现在自己的所作所为在兄长眼里可能更像是用来测试他内心坚定与否的一场试炼，是挑衅，甚至对高傲的兄长而言是一种侮辱。

“...放手！”他的哥哥终于说话了，比起他想象中直接拔刀居合斩要温和上许多，维吉尔几乎是尽可能压低了声音，虽然语气冰冷危险地如同寒霜，但他到底还是有所顾忌，不想在众目睽睽之下动手。而但丁就不同了，他作为时空旅行者早已打破了规则，那么再放肆一点又有何不可呢？“那么就如你所愿——”他刻意拉长了尾音，没什么诚意地这么说着，放纵眼神在他的兄长身上游走，却又一把扯下了遮盖在维吉尔头顶的斗篷。周围人的惊呼和骚动在他听来如同毫无意义的噪点，此刻他能听见的只有他和维吉尔两个人的心跳，他的眼里满满的都是这个熟悉又陌生的，稚气未脱的维吉尔。

“你找死。”维吉尔终于不能忍受这个轻浮的陌生人对自己的骚扰和造次，即便他长得和自己那个愚蠢的弟弟有几分相似又如何？但丁不可能出现在这里，更不可能产生这样的压迫感，既然是挡路的人，那便一并清除掉好了。于是阎魔出鞘，一发漂亮的居合斩在彼此距离极近的下绽放。但丁只是侧了身，骗术师形态下以极快的速度向后撤了一大步，刀光剑气炸裂在他身后的石柱上，建筑物瞬间坍塌，一时间尘土飞扬，这在广场上造成了不小的骚动，行人纷纷惊呼仓皇地逃离这个纷争之地，没有人愿意卷入这场一看就不是凡人能涉足的战斗中。

但丁笑了笑，对着杀气腾腾的维吉尔，抽出了背后的叛逆轻佻地指向他年轻哥哥的，勾了勾手指。维吉尔用冷笑和“真是不知死活”的鄙夷眼神回应，化身蓝色的残影，下一秒就是阎魔与叛逆的第一次正式交锋。

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

维吉尔现在的心情糟透了。在他面前这个浑身上下散发着但丁气息的男人游刃有余招架他的招式让他有种被操控的不快。红衣男人一直都是在被动地挡开或者是化解他的一次次攻击，相较于维吉尔的步步紧逼和凌冽的攻击，男人的回击充满了纵容和玩闹的态度，好像维吉尔根本对他造不成什么威胁，对他而言这场战斗如同与小辈的玩乐。

愤怒席卷了维吉尔的全身，围绕着他周身的温度骤降。他要动真格了，是时候让这个胆敢小看他的男人知道斯巴达长子真正的实力了。

他深吸了一口气，这次握上阎魔刀，使出了他最引以为傲的次元斩，没有哪个恶魔能在维吉尔这一绝技下幸存。无数道足以撕裂空间的剑气伴随着如同剑雨般闪耀着蓝色幽光的幻影剑向但丁袭去。

而这个红衣恶魔完美地挡住了次元斩后，带着令他不适的笑容站在那里一动不动任由幻影剑扎遍了他的全身。

维吉尔现在气压低的吓人，毫不犹豫地用阎魔补刀穿透了男人的胸膛，手腕逐渐施力迫使男人跪下。

但丁不愿放过他每一个表情的细节，笑着握住阎魔的刀身将维吉尔向自己拉近，一点也不在乎阎魔又往他胸口进了一寸。血液让阎魔再次产生共鸣，这是第二次，即便是不愿承认的维吉尔也不能再自欺欺人下去了，紧接着一段段不属于他的记忆顺着他紧握着阎魔的手指开始像潮水般涌入他的脑海。

记忆中各种强烈的令人一时间无法消化的情感，让他感到窒息。维吉尔光洁的额头上渗出了细密的冷汗，一阵阵眩晕让他几乎站立不稳，但他还是拼尽最后一丝气力将但丁按倒在地，随后跪坐在但丁的腰部让男人无法动弹。

“所以，你真的是但丁。”一阵剧烈的喘息过后，维吉尔找回了他呼吸的节奏。

“你这该死的！”缓过神的他起身狠狠地踹在但丁的侧腰，后者做作又黏腻地呻吟了一声，好像不是挨了一脚而是被他爱抚了一样。维吉尔的耳朵蹭的一下就红了，他犹嫌不解气再次用靴尖重重地碾踩上去。

“你破坏了我的计划，你搞砸了一切！”他恶狠狠的语气在但丁看来就好像是家猫在张牙舞爪地撒娇，“你根本就不在乎你这么做会带来什么后果是吗？你这自私的，浅薄的——”

“停一停，停一停，我亲爱的哥哥，”但丁求饶地举起双手，哪怕现在他浑身上下插满了数十根幻影剑被牢牢钉在地上，也阻挡不了他逗一逗自己哥哥的贼心，毕竟能从这个角度近距离欣赏维吉尔的机会可不多，美景怡人。

“你就一点都不好奇你和你的弟弟在未来发生了什么吗？一上来就是这样无情的指控，哪怕是我也会伤心呢。”

“愚蠢至极。我会自己去见证未来，而不是由你——？！”

他还没有说出的最后几个音节被身下男人的突然袭击打断，大约是被愤怒冲昏了头脑，警惕如维吉尔也没有想到被幻影剑插成花的男人居然还能偷袭他。但丁突然抓住了维吉尔即使在长靴中也显得格外纤细地脚踝，腰部一个发力挣脱了身上所有的幻影剑，只有胸口的阎魔刀还插在那尽职尽责地扮演着压制的职责。他用快到难以辨别地速度拽着维吉尔的小腿将他掼倒在地，这下他们的位置就彻底互换了，现在他才是那个掌控者，紧紧攥着维吉尔的双手，拔下胸口的阎魔刀随意地扔到一旁，比尚未成年的维吉尔宽了近一倍的健壮身躯此刻在背光下完全将锋芒毕露的雏鹰压制在阴影中，他丝毫不顾未完全愈合的伤口中的血滴在两人身上。

“现在，谁才是老大？”但丁笑得荡漾，眼中却流露出摄人的幽光，半边脸上印染的鲜血让此刻的他宛如一个真正的恶魔。

维吉尔这才意识到自己居然产生了一丝恐惧。他在发抖，他不想在这个自称是但丁的男人面前露怯，从来兄弟间他都是更冷静更稳重的那一个，就算他真的是但丁，他也不能让但丁看到这么脆弱的他。

但丁颇带暗示性地舔了舔嘴唇，满意地看到年轻的哥哥的发白到几乎透明脸和标志性蹙眉厌恶的神情，心中快意更胜一分。“抱歉了哥哥，”他这话说的极轻，如同情人之间的呢喃细语，连他的兄长都有一丝恍惚，仿佛回到了童年时候两人打闹后但丁主动低头认错时的场景。

“接下来，我就要对你做很坏，很坏的事了。”最后一丝温情的掩饰也被打碎了。

 

tbc

**Author's Note:**

> 呜呜呜我尽快把下篇肝出来，为什么本来是想写pwp的废话却那么多


End file.
